heedthepropheciesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tide of Unmaking
The Tide of Unmaking is the third book in The Berinfell Prophecies. Plot Warning. Plot details and spoilers follow. It is seven years after the end of Venom and Song and Jett's death. The story begins with Tommy's twenty-first birthday celebration, beginning with the Gauntlet, a battle fought by Elven warriors on their Threshold Day, namely their twenty-first birthday. During a dance after the Gauntlet is finished, three Taladrim enter the Elven fortress, bringing news that their home island of Taladair was flooded by the new Spider King, Asp Bloodthorne, with the survivors trapped beneath the island in the catacombs. The Elves summon the Conclave of Nations, where three of the six nations decide not to release the Conclave forces, the tie being broken by the General Secretary, a Saer named Sardon. Later, Grimwarden reveals to the Elven Lords that he has been training an Elven force in Nightwish. They travel to the Underground, meeting up with the Nightstalker force, and then continue on to the port city of Kileverand, where the Elven navy under Elven Admiral Cuth are located. They sail to the place where Taladair has sank beneath the seas, dive beneath the water, and rescue the captives. In the process, they discover that the Spider King's army is marching on Thynhold Cairn, home of the Saer. While the Elves are riding to help the Saer, Lord Asp Bloodthorne is in negotiations with the Saer, leaving with a little less than seventy percent of their forces, who travel to Earth along with Asp's regular army of Gwar, Drefids and Warspiders. The Elves arrive as a remaining portion of Asp's army is proceeding to kill the rest of the Saer and destroy Thynhold Cairn. Their arrival changes the course of the battle, and they leave for Berinfell, since Asp's army has already left Allyra, with a long-stolen Prophecy of Berinfell in hand. Cast ;Major Characters * Ellos * Tommy Bowman * Kat Simonson * Autumn Briarman * Johnny Briarman * Kiri Lee Yuen * Jett Green * Jimmy Gresham * Asp Bloodthorne * Taeva Ravenpath ;Mediocre Characters * Olin Grimwarden * Eldera Goldarrow * Eleabor Thrain * Eragor * Caerfasz * King Silnoc * Taladrim Queen * Migmar * Sardon * Ghrell * Bengfist * Forlarn * Miss Finney * Mumthers * Mr. Charlie * Jastansia * Dhrex * Regis McAuliffe ;Minor Characters * Jaco-Mirthel * Lynthnel * Celandria Ryeot * Louwin Siir * Strubthak * Thorkber * Sarabell * Admiral Cuth * Lena * Dregory * Rhystalec * Kate Simonson * Allan Simonson * Austin Green * Hazel Green * John Briarman * Mrs. Briarman * Phein * Irethor * Khali * Gilbang * Sam * Khril * Nhada * Chorlic * Niloth Fel * Zirile * Skax * Anton Velashzny * Chekov * Cyndred * Teneth Kilmauran ;Mentioned Characters * Aunt Paula * Grumsken Vertic * Bishop Arlington * Pastor Duke * Balsooth * Folgort * Blowthark * Vulridian * Grundin Fel * Varlex * The Spider King * Navira Hiddenblade * Jack Granger Category:Books